Fabrication steps during semiconductor fabrication may result in uneven top surfaces of semiconductor wafers or other substrates. In order to improve further processing of such top surfaces of the semiconductor wafer or the substrate, it may be desirable to planarize the top surface prior to further processing same.
There is a need in the art for methods which permit for reducing an unevenness of a surface of a body in a controllable manner.